Don't forget where you belong
by SJlove07
Summary: She had been gone for you a year doing bodyguard work for the least people she ever expected One Direction and now then has been a murder and her old team is back to help and a few of our other favorite tv show characters will be along for the ride stay tuned to see who they are


Author note: This came to me out of no where really no where. Reviews would be awesome and flames would be welcome so please give it a try. This is my first crossover between two worlds with the help of my niece. I hope you enjoy this is just a short intro so give it a try and leave us a shot out!

Don't forget where you belong

She slowly entered the dark smelly tour bus to try to hurry the boys along they had several things to do today including autographs, then dealing with some author his partner and his mother and daughter and then they had concert tonight , she stepped on empy pizza boxes, fast food wrappers and chinese containers. She turned her attention to the loud snorning coming from the direction of the couch which she thought it might be a person they were covered in notebook paper, broken pencils and sheet music under the papers was Niall halfway hanging off the small couch still holding his guitar in one hand a broken drumstick in the other with many drumsticks still broken around him. She giggled thinking he must still be trying to teach himself the drums again and not been sucessful he also had a candy wrapper stuck to the side of his cheek.

The bodyguard heard noises coming the bathroom, she drew her weapon and headed down the small bus hallway trying to not make any noise to get a jump on the possible crazy fan sneaking to the oudside of door of the small bathroom. She kicked in the bathroom door which caused high pitched screams water and soap going everywhere even shouts from Harry . "Ziva come on can't a guy get a little privacy?" Harry said as he grabbed a towel. "Sorry Mr. Styles I was hired to protect you after several attempts were made on you and your band mates and also your crew after Mr. Richard Castles book Heat in the Crowd about your little friends came out extra precaution has to be taken. This girl is not on your list of people allowed on the bus I could hear the noise outside." "Ziva my little mama bear they are just my little friends they are my family and bandmate and sometimes a girl comes along and your both in a hurry and you dont have time to put her on your list... you know what I mean." He spoke in his sexy voice and smiling his killer smile rubbing her on the back putting on his charm trying to usher away from the door " Styles come on you know how the press is if i could hear you they are going to be waiting to see who this bimbo is and what about your reputation now we have this book thing happening with Castle and Kate coming around to do press for the book book and him wanting to write the second book and also the feud that has been happening with Zayn lucky we haven't had anything major happen with that but still you have to keep everyone in check .  
What if this child the person in your shower is the one who is trying to kill your band and crew... Ziva was interupted .The blonde flew out of the bathroom slamming the door open wearing the shower curtain becasue she couldnt find her clothes with a furious look on her face," BIMBO! I have you know I am the famous Ashley Benson." Ziva trying not to bust out laughing walked away before she got into trouble. While she waited outside the door while they got dressed waiting for the rest of the band to wake she started going to place she hadn't thought of in over a year "TONY" part of her had wish she had listened to all of his music,TV and movie references. She began to feel sad because she went somewhere she promised herself she would never go back to thinking of Tony.

She heard familer footsteps, "Ziva you look a million miles away."Liam looked at the young woman who had been with them for months and he knew something was up he just did not know what. "So did I see our little boy with some chick wrapped in a shower curtain with soap in both their hairs and soap everywhere shouting at you?" Ziva laughed for the first time this morning and Liam also returned it and busted out laughing. "You never know what to exept in the mornings" Liam told her as his laughter died down,"KEVIN! Liam!,Kevin flew away when i was cleaning his cage!" Louis screamed. Liam and Ziva sighed "Louis you know you arent suppost to let him out of his cage, you know Niall has a fear of birds!" Liam exclaimed. "Ahhhhhhh" they hear a high pitched scream that could only come from a girl and they all ran towards the sound,they tried so hard not to laugh at what they saw. Ashley Benson was running around in a shower curtin running away from Kevin. They could not hold in their laughter any more they just started laughing and soon they were laughing so hard they were crying! "Louis get your bird!" Harry demanded "NO Jimmy protested" Louis screamed witch made them laugh even harder soon all the noise woke niall up, he came and saw what was going on and he started laughing too! Ziva had enough, "Boys! No Cow playing around it is time to get to work Richard Castle will be waiting!" The boys and Ashley busted out laughing, "horse!" Ziva look around, "what horse I do not see a horse it is time to work!" Still full of laughter Liam asks, "Has anyone seen Zayn. Oh and Niall you have a wrapper still stuck to your face." Laughter broke out again but before he could remove it Louis snapped a picture and quickly posted it to twitter. Ziva was quickly more irratated with the group for not moving along. She looks over and Harry and this Ashley Benson where in a lip lock with the bird flying around them.

Please review or flame anything is welcome it unlike a story we have written before comments would be welcome other characters from tv and music will appear in the future.


End file.
